Soulless love
by Ikisha
Summary: Sara is a vampire that moves to Forks and she ends up going to the highschool, becomes friends with Bella and falling in love...Suky summary OI know, but please read anyway! Eventual Edward/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight! I only own Sara. Please review! I haven't seen Twilight in like FOREVER so I am sorry if some of the events are wrong.**

**Chapter 1**

I sank my fangs into my victim. My eyes role to the back of my head in pleasure. I was a very controlled vampire, only fed once a week, one human, never let myself lose my control. It had taken me years to become this controlled, it was hard. Human blood, when we drank it...it is even better than sex. Or so I've been told, I was still a virgin. I dropped the lifeless,pale body and wiped the blood off of my red lips and moved the black hair out of my eyes.

I looked into a puddle and studied my reflection. My shoulder length black hair covered most of my pale face and ice blue eyes. I looked down at my clothing. I wore a black tank top that said 'Danger' in red letters and black skinny jeans, along with some white sneakers. I moved a stray hair from my face and behind my ear as I stood up and took off towards Forks Washington. I traveled through the trees until I was beside the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I go into the town and walk to the school and into the office.

I walked up to the desk next to a girl with brown hair. She wore a dark green shirt with a black one under it. She had on blue jeans and had brown eyes. I nod to her and she just stares. I shrug and turn to the woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"My name is Sara Mathers. I would like to enroll?" She nods and hands me some papers to fill out and I sat down in a brown chair and start to fill it out. The girl sits down next to me.

"You new to Forks?" She asks filling out her paperwork. I nod.

"Yes. You?" She shrugs.

"Not really, just haven't been here in a while. I'm staying with my father Charlie." She tells me. "I'm Bella Swan by the way." She introduces herself and holds out her hand.

"Sara Mathers. I live here by myself." I tell her. She gives me an odd look.

"How old are you? Where exactly do you live?" She looks concerned.

"Eighteen, I don't exactly live anywhere. I still gotta get myself a house. Just got here today." I say getting up and handing my papers in. She gets up and does the same. We are given our classes and walk out the door.

"Uh...do you wanna come over and stay with my dad and I? My dad is the sheriff of Forks." I look her up an down. She was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Sure...thanks." I say and head off to third period. After that we had fourth period, then lunch. I got my tray and saw Bella walking awkwardly around. Then she saw me and jogged slowly, as to not spill her tray.

"Hey Sara!" She exclaims. I smile at her.

"Hey Bella." I sigh and hear someone shouting Bella's name. She turned around and smiled.

"Sara, come on!" She started walking towards a table that had some kids at it. Two dudes and three girls.

"Hey guys! Uh, can my friend Sara sit with us?" She asked. They smile and nod scooting over.

"Sure! Sit down!" A girl with red hair says. Bella and I sit down and are put in some kind of conversation. Bella turns around and notices some really pale teens making their way into the lunch room.

"Who are they?" Bella asks. One of the girls reply.

"Oh them? Those are the Cullen's. Doctor Cullen's adopted kids, though they sure don't act like brother and sister. They are all together. Like together, together."

"There is Rosalie, and Emmet,and Alice and Jasper." She says as they walk by. Then the door opens and a guy walks in.

"Who's that?" Bella asks.

"Edward Cullen... apparently nobody at school is good enough for him." Angela says darkly stabbing her food angrily with he fork. I didn't hear what her guy friend said because I was staring at the Cullen's. As if they sensed me looking at them the all turned to me. Their eyes all widened when they took in me. Obviously they knew I was a vampire. I quickly stood up, needing to get out of there.

"Uh, guys, I gotta go. See ya." They looked at me funny as I grabbed my tray and back pack and walked as fast as I could, while still looking human as I could. I could feel the Cullen's eyes and my new friends eyes on me as I went out of the lunch room. I knew they would probably fallow, I was right. As I turned a corner of the empty hallway I heard five sets of feat running after me. I turned around sharply facing the Cullen's. The guys, Emmett and Jasper cornered me to the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked. He had black hair and blue eyes, very muscular and tall. The other guy, Jasper was calm, didn't say a thing. He had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"None of your business, and I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. They gave me a cold stare. I snorted. "I am not going to kill anyone. I am as controlled as one can be in eighty-six years. Obviously, or this whole school would be dead." I say rolling my eyes.

"She is telling the truth." Jasper whispers, still looking at me wary.

"Hi, my name's Sara!" I say changing the subject. They didn't say anything, but pulled me away from the wall and headed to the medical wing.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask. Edward looked at me. He had golden eyes and bronze hair.

"To see Carlisle." He says and pulls me in the doors with him.

"Carlisle?" Edward asks. A pale man with blond hair steps out from behind a curtain. He smiled at his sons and daughters. His gaze flicks to me and his smile is gone. HE waves us over and leads us into his office.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asks concerned as he studies me.

"She was in the lunch room." Rose says. I turn and glare at her.

"No dip Sherlock! I go to school here." The others raise an eyebrow and Emmett takes a step forward.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned. He averted his gaze on me and stepped forward.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Sara, Sara Melissa Mathers." I reply looking at him with fearful golden eyes.

"What are you doing here, how old are you Sara?"

"Ninety-six. I swear to God,I'm not going to hurt anybody! I'm just here for school."

"Where are you staying?" Carlisle asks.

"Uh, this girl named Bella, she is going to talk to her dad about letting me stay at their house for a while, until I can get myself a place."

"You mean Isabella Swan?" Carlisle asks concerned.

"Yea, the sheriffs daughter. She's cool." I say shrugging. "Can you get your hands off of me?" I growl yanking away from the others.

"If you hurt anyone in town...there will be consequences."

"I can control myself. I don't do blood baths. That's my sister that does that. Victoria." I scowl. They eye me warily and I huff and turn around and leave.

Later after school, I met with Bella out side. we made our way over to her old pick up truck and I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me. I turned around and glared at them and mouthed 'back off, I am harmless.' I could hear their scoffs and see some of them role their eyes. But Alice and Edward did nothing. They didn't look worried at all. I hoped into the passenger side of Bella's truck and buckled up. She got in and started the old thing up.

"So, what's with you and the Cullen's? Everyone saw all of them fallow you out at looked like they could kill something" She asked.

"Nothing, just...we knew each other. Never really got along." I lie.

"Strange, they seem to get along with everyone. Only they hardly talk to anyone. I had to sit next to Edward Cullen in biology and he said the strangest thing."

"What did he say?" I asked pretending to care.

"He...he told me to be careful around you, if I wasn't going to stay away from you." I shrugged.

"I am completely harmless. I assure you Bella, I will never hurt you. We're friends right?" She nodded and pulled into her driveway. A police car was in the driveway and Bella smile.

"Great, Charlie's home!"

"You call your dad by his first name?" I ask astounded.

"Yea, why?" I shake my head.

"Where I come from, if a child calls his father or mother by their first name, you get the paddle." She looks horrified. I just shrug and get out. I fallow Bella into her house.

"Dad?" I hear someone getting off of the couch.

"Bells!" He comes into the room and hugs Bella. Then his eyes avert to me.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"Dad, this is my new friend Sara. She needs a place to stay, I was wandering if she could stay with us until she gets a place of her own?"

"It's nice to meet you Sara. I am Bella's father, you can call me Charlie. Of coarse you can stay here...well, we don't got a extra bed..."

"I can sleep on a couch, it's no problem." I say, even though I don't sleep at all. He looks at me warily.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I Nod.

"Uh, some friends of mine and I are going to go shopping later, wanna come Sara?'' Bella asks raises his eyebrows.

"Bella, shopping?" He asks surprised but pleased.

"Uh, yea...the girls wanna get their prom dresses before it's to late to get the good ones." She explains.

"Sure, I'll come." I say. I love shopping, I don't know why, because I never really get that much, but I do. Charlie nods and goes back to watch T.V.

"Let's go upstairs, there is something I wanna look up that my friend Jacob told me this morning." She says. I nod and fallow her to her room.

**A/N!First chapter is done! Yay! I know Jake told her the myth stuff after school at the beach, but I changed it to they had talked about the Cullen's before school. Like Jake warned Bella. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to answer any questions that you may have also!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight! I only own Sara. Please review! I haven't seen Twilight in like FOREVER so I am sorry if some of the events are wrong.**

**Chapter 2**

****It was six thirty in the morning and I had stolen some of Bella's jeans and a purple T-shirt and changed into them. I made coffee for Charlie and Bella and I heard them get up. I poured myself a cup of coffee and pretended to be drinking it.

"Oh! You're up! Great!" I smiled at her and set my mug down.

"I made coffee." I said as Charlie came in the kitchen.

"Is that my cloths?" Bella asked.

"Yea, didn't have any, I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh no, it's okay!"

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in time to get to school." I said as I walked out the door and I jogged into the forest. Not long after I had entered the forest I felt eyes on me and I knew it was the Cullen's. I smelt some morning hikers and I knew my stalkers were tensing up waiting for me to spring. I sighed and went the opposite direction of the humans just to calm them down. I hopped around the tree's just having fun when I felt a new presence. I hopped down into a clearing and soon saw my sister, James, and Laurent, or T-pain because he looked like him. I just call him T.

Victoria had red curly long hair and was quite the bitch. James was her boyfriend with shoulder length blond hair. T was black with long black hair.

"Vika, what are you doing here? We don't need your bull shit here."

"Aww, missed you to sis." She sneered.

"Get out of Forks." I ordered.

"I believe we were here first Kitty." James was my nick name they had given me.

"I don't care, you are killing people and that is going to look bad on me. I'm the one who has to deal with it!" I shout.

"Why do you respect the human population? They are nothing compared to us." Vika comments.

"Mom was human before YOU killed her. Some of my closest friends are humans. Please, just leave. You are a spitting image of mamma, the only thing I have left of her, please..I can't lose you."

"And what are you going to do about it if we don't? Send your Cullen friends to kill us."

"I never said we were friends. And no, if you have to die, I will be the one to do it."

"So brave." T comments.

"Shut up T." I snap. he holds his hands up in surrender and steps back.

"Just leave, I have to get to school." I turn around and run back to Bella's house. I made it there just when she was putting her things in the red truck.

"Hey! Charlie left already. You ready?" She asks. I nod and get in the truck.

** _ Later, at lunch_**

**__**I was about to sit with Bella at lunch when Alice Cullen danced over.

"Sara?" She asks facing me. I raise a brow.

"Yea, what's it to you?" She hold out her hand for me to take. I hesitantly take it and shake her hand.

"I'm Alice, would you like to come sit with us at our table?" She asks gesturing to the table where the Cullen's were staring. I look down at Jessica, Bella, Angela, Mike and Ben and they nod. I shrug and walk over with Alice. They offer me a seat next to Edward who is eyeing me like he was enchanted.

"We heard you in the forest." Is what Emmett said to me.

"And? I knew you were stalking me. You all are very bad hiders." I say looking at them all board.

"Victoria has been quite a disturbance in this quiet town." Rose said.

"Victoria has been a disturbance since the day we were turned. She used to be a very playful and gentle girl, maybe even a little shy." I say picking up some pea's with my spoon and catapulting them to hit some random kids head. He turns around with a scowl and I just act like I was staring out the window whistling. I hear Emmett laugh mumbling how he likes me already. I grin and stand up.

"I gotta go outtie, I get's to go to dah shelter tonights and I need to practice me rapping skillz."

"What?" They ask.

"The shelter, it's a rap place where you can free style and tell of some peoples."

"Oh..." I laugh and dump my tray and ditch the school.

_ ** Later that night at the**_** shelter...**

****"Alright, alright, alright!" The guy running this rap a thon shouted into the mic. Earlier I had sensed the Cullen's plan to fallow Bella and me here. Yes, I had talked Bella into coming with me.

"You each get forty seconds to battle. You feel me? Alright, we gon flip a coin. Doc, pick a side." He said to the guy battling me.

"Heads." He grunted. The guy flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"Alright Doc, who go's first?" Papa Doc pointed to me.

"Let this Bitch go first." He said and I was handed a mic. The music started.

_"Now everybody from the 313_  
><em>Put your motherfucking hands up and follow me<em>  
><em>Everybody from the 313<em>  
><em>Put your motherfucking hands up<em>  
><em>Look Look<em>

_Now while he stands tough_  
><em>Notice that this man did not have his hands up<em>  
><em>This free world got you gased up<em>  
><em>Now who's afraid of the big bad wolf<em>

_1, 2, 3 and to the 4_  
><em>1 pac , 2 pac, 3 pac, 4<em>  
><em>4 pac, 3 pac, 2 pac, 1<em>  
><em>You're pac, he's pac, no pacs, none"<em> The crowed ooh'd and laughed at all the right parts.

_"This guy ain't no mother-fucking MC,_  
><em>I know everything he's got to say against me,<em>  
><em>I am white, I am a fucking bum, I do live in a two bedroom house with my friend and her dad,<em>  
><em>My boy Future is an Uncle Tom.<em>  
><em>I do got a dumb friend named Cheddar Bob who shoots<em>  
><em>himself in the leg with his own gun,<em>  
><em>I did get jumped by all 6 of you chumps<em>  
><em>And James did turn my sis bad,<em>  
><em>I'm still standing here screaming "FUCK THE FREE WORLD! <em>

_Don't ever try to judge me dude_  
><em>You don't know what the fuck I've been through<em>

_But I know something about you_  
><em>You went to Cranbrook, that's a private school<em>  
><em>What's the matter dawg? You embarrassed?<em>  
><em>This guy's a gangster? he's real name's Clarence<em>

_And Clarence lives at home with both parents_  
><em>And Clarence's parents have a real good marriage<em>  
><em>This guy don't wanna battle, He's shook<em>  
><em>'Cause there no such things as half-way crooks<em>  
><em>He's scared to death<em>  
><em>He's scared to look in his fucking yearbook, fuck Cranbrook" <em>The music stopped and I knew my time was up but I didn't give a fuck, I kept rapping.

_"Fuck the beat, I go acapella_  
><em>Fuck a papa doc, fuck a clock, fuck a trailer, fuck everybody<em>  
><em>Fuck y'all if you doubt me<em>  
><em>I'm a piece of fucking white trash, I say it proudly<em>  
><em>And fuck this battle, I don't wanna win, I'm outty,<em>  
><em>Here, tell these people something they don't know about me."<em>

__I finished and through the mic at Papa doc. He caught it and looked mortified. When it was his turn he couldn't say nothing. I ended up winning and got five hundred dollars. Not a lot but it's a start. We finished up there and Bella took us to her place.

**I hope this is half decent. I still haven't watched Twilight lately. I don't own the rap battle song, it all belongs to Marshall Mathers. LOVE YOU MAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight! I only own Sara. Please review! I haven't seen Twilight in like FOREVER so I am sorry if some of the events are wrong.**

**Chapter 3**

****Bella was gushing about how awesome I was back there.

"Really Sara, you were awesome! Where did you learn to rap like that?"

"I uh...listen to a lot of rap music."

"Really? You didn't seam like a rap kind of girl. Maybe country or pop, but not rap." I just shrugged.

"So...uh, aren't we supposed to be going shopping?" Bella seamed to calm down a bit and she sighed.

"Yea, tomorrow." I nod and we pull into the drive way of the Swan residence. Charlie was standing out on the porch looking furious. Bella was worried as we got out of her old truck and trudged up to chief.

"Where the hell have you been Bells?" Charlies face was red and he was shaking.

"I...I..uh..."

"Sorry sir, she was with me. She was helping me earn money to get my own stuff." Charlie calmed down a bit and his face went back to normal.

"Oh...well, I guess that's okay." He turned back to his daughter. "Try to call next time. And don't be gone so late. Now to bed, both of you!"

"Yes sir!" Bella and I marched into the house and up to Bella's room.

"So, what did the Cullens want with you at lunch today?"

"I don't know. We just talked I guess. They are weary of me. You know, being new and all. Different then the rest of the kids and they wanted to get to know me."

"It is kind of freaky. Are you're not related to them. I mean, you look like them. Pale skin, delicate appearance,just all around beautiful. And I don't ever see you directly in the sun. Just like them." I laughed.

"Thanls for the compliment!" She looked at me totally confused. I decided to end her misery. "You said I was delicate and beautiful." She seamed to get it.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm tired and going to sleep. Goodnight Sara."

"Yea, night." Bella fell asleep and I wondered what she dreamed about. I lightly rested my hand on her arm and closed my eyes, focusing on my power to see into her dreams and memories. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling and soon I was in her head. She dreamed about her earlier years in life. Her mom and boyfriend Phil, being at her fathers for the summer. It almost made me want to cry. I wished I could remember more of my human memories. I had very few memories of my mother and father before they were killed. The one memory I wish I'd forget is the night Victoria killed mom.

**_Flashback_**

**__**_"Victoria, what's going on?" I came into the living room because I heard screaming. There was a man on the couch. He had blond hair that reached his shoulders and it was in a pony tale. He wore worn out blue jeans and a leather jacket. He was shirtless and had a six pack. He wasn't hot, but he wasn't ugly either. I looked away from him and there stood Victoria, her hand rapped around mother's throat and she was lifted a good three feat off of the ground. Mom was choking and trying to pry Victoria's hand away from her throat. _

_"Tori!" I ran up to her and started to yank at her arms but she didn't budge. The only thing she did was snap her head down to look at me and I gasped. Her eyes were blood red. Piercing and burning. She looked evil and when I touched her she was very cold. I snapped out of my trance when I heard mom gasp. _

_"Baby, leave, run!" _

_"MOM!" I tried to get to her but someone flinged me back, resulting in me practically going through the wall. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the blond guy smirking at me from above. And then I passed out. _

_I woke up some time later. I was still sitting in my positioning from when I was flung into a my vision cleared the fist thing I was was my mother's body on the floor, and her neck had been snapped. I let out a sob and shakily crawled over to her. I pulled her body close to mine and sobbed harder. _

_"Mom? Mom...mamma...mamma," I repeated as if it would bring her back. "Mummy! Wake up! Mummy, please! Mom..." I bowed my head letting the tears come. I just couldn't stop them. _

_"Morning won't bring her back. Tears certainly won't help." A cool voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see that guy from earlier leaning against the wall. Tori was beside him and they both looked hair was messy and I really didn't want to know what they did. _

_"Tori..." I moaned as another round of tears came. "Why?" _

_"I was given a great power Sara. A power I want to share with you." As she advanced at me I started to back away as fast as I could, but it was useless. She caught me and then I felt the most unbarrible pain I ever experienced. It felt like every molecule of my body was slowly being torn in half and burned. It was so horrid that I eventually passed out for the second time that day. _

_**Flashback end**_

That was the day of my turning. And ever since then I was distant from Tori. I only lived with them for about a year before Laurent came into the picture. He made my life a little easier. He was like a big brother to me. He stood up for me when I got in trouble with James and Tori and he was the comedian of our little clan. Always cracking jokes and laughing. Laurent was my brother from another mother...and Laurent there, I stayed another six years before I got tired of all the bullshit and I ran away.

Sure, my life has been hard since then, living on my own and fending for myself, but I always manage. I was well aware that James was so furious with me for that, that he was going to use his tracking skills to hunt me down and drag me back. But thankfully, T had been able to make him come off it. I was and still am happy with my new life without only one I miss is T. I don't miss James or Tori. Well, that's not true. I do miss Tori. The old Tori. The _human _Tori.

__I sighed and realized the sun was coming up. Time for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM BACK! "The crowed cheers" Thank you all for staying true! Okay the chapter with the rap battle in it had absolutely nothing to do with this story, but I was stuck on Marshall Mathers so yall deal. This chapter is going to have Edward in it. And Sara and Eddie are going to bump heads! I'm gonna warn you that they are gonna take time to fall in love. They have to hate each other first! Okay so please review and this song belongs to Marilyn Manson, so yea,,,I don't own it!**

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
>Run away I've got to<br>Get away  
>From the pain that you drive into the heart of me<em>

I bobbed my head up and down to the music. Bella had lent me her Ipod and I was listening to my favorite Marilyn Manson song which so happened to be in the playlist, even though Bella said she never listened to it. She didn't like Rock music. I was sitting at the lunch table watching the Cullen's table. They sensed me watching them and turned to look at me. I smirked and started singing under my breath just to annoy them. From what I gather, this wasn't Edwards type of music either.

_The love we share  
>Seems to go nowhere<br>I've lost my lights  
>I toss and turn I can't sleep at night<em>

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
>Now I'll run from you<br>This tainted love you've given  
>I give you all a boy could give you<br>Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
>Tainted love<br>Tainted love_

Edward scowled and stabbed his food with his fork and played with it. He almost broke the fork! I was feeling smug and accomplished and Jasper was over there smirking. I guess he knew what I was feeling. That, or her liked his brother's reaction. Alice was laughing to herself and Emmett wasn't hiding his low laughter, which got him a few stared. Rose was sitting blank faced. I grinned and started to sway with the music and I sang a bit louder.

_Now I know I've got to  
>Run away I've got to<br>Get away  
>You don't really want any more from me<br>To make things right  
>You need someone to hold you tight<br>You think love is to pray  
>I'm sorry I don't pray that way<em>

People were staring. That was alright, let them. I was used to it. Bella was hiding a smile under her hand and the others at our table were smiling and laughing. I stood up and pulled off the shirt I was wearing, so you could see my black spaghetti strapped short tank top. It showed off the tattoo I had on and around my belly button. It was red and black roses and a skull that ended right above my pantie line.

(If this doesn't show up, here is the URL- albums/dd52/ardiyanavita/Tattoo%)

It looked awesome with my tight blue jeans and black top. I swayed some more and crawled onto the table and danced seductively.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
>Now I'll run from you<br>This tainted love you've given  
>I give you all a boy could give you<br>Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
>Tainted love<br>Tainted love_

I placed my hands on my waist and flung my head to the side, making my hair fly. Then I got down on my knee's and crawled over to Mike, and danced like that, making my hair hit his face. I then sat up on my knee's and put one hand across my heart and the other extended out towards Edward Cullen, my fingers spread as if to say "Stay back".

_Don't touch me please  
>I cannot stand the way you tease<br>love you though you hurt me so  
>Now I'm going to pack my things and go<br>Touch me baby, tainted love  
>Touch me baby, tainted love<br>Touch me baby, tainted love_

Emmett fell out of his chair laughing, and the rest of the cafeteria wasn't much better. The teacher's had come in to see what the racket was about, and Dr. Cullen was there as well. (He had been at sick bay helping the school nurse.) I smirked and started to strip my pants, only leaving me in my thin top, bra, and black lacy underwear. I began dancing again.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_  
><em>Now I'll run from you<em>  
><em>This tainted love you've given<em>  
><em>I give you all a boy could give you<em>  
><em>Take my tears and that's not nearly all<em>  
><em>Tainted love<em>  
><em>Tainted love<br>Tainted love_

I ended the dance in a sexy pose with my hands in my hair and sitting upright on my knee's. The song ended and the crowed was wild! Except the teachers.

"Ms. Mathers would you please put your cloths back on and come with me?" The cafeteria all 'oooh'ed. I laughed and put my clothing back on, then I fallowed the teacher out of the cafeteria and to the principles office.

~~~~~~~~~6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I had landed myself two weeks detention. Thank God I could still go to prom! Speaking of which, Bella, Angela, Jessica, and I were all at the dress store. I had already gotten mine, but Bella didn't find one she wanted. Angela and Jessica were still looking at them. My dress was a purple, floor length dress, sleeveless, and had white stitching on the bodice. It had ruffles on the right side, and was slightly, but not overly, puffy.

"You're not really that into this are you?" Angela asks Bella, who has been sitting, and saying that she liked all the dresses the two had tried.

"Um, actually, I really just wanted to go to this book store. Um, meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yea, yea, see you guys in a minute, Sara, wanna come or are you gonna stay?"

"I'll go, I don't want you walking by yourself when it get's dark out. You're like my...sister, bye guys!" I had hesitated before saying sister. Because the last time I had had a sister, she turned her back on me and our family. She became evil.

After going to the book store, we were headed to the restaurant. It was indeed dark, and I could smell some men fallowing us. They kept calling things at us and we walked faster.

Guy 1: Saw you girls in the dress store. Hey, where you running to?

Guy 2: There they is.

Guy 3: Whoa.

Guy 1: Yo, how you guys doing? Sounds good. Hey, whoa whoa whoa, Where are yous going?

Guy 3: Where is yous going?

Guy 1: You don't got a date, hang out with us!

Guy 3: Come on!

I could have used my superhuman strength and speed to get Bella and I away from them, but I couldn't just give out my secret like that. I would only use that as a last resort.

Guy 2: She's my type man!

He grabs Bella, while the other tried to grab me, but a silver Volvo screeches up. The door slams open and out comes our hero. Edward. Wait, WHAT? Uhg, could this night get any more worse?

"Get in the car!" He yells at us. I grab Bella and throw her in the front seat and I get into the back. One of the guys step towards the Cullen.

"That was a very dangerous maneuver," he told Eddie boy.

Edward glares at the dudes and they back off. hen Edward get's into the car and he drives away from the site.

" I should go back and rip those guy's heads off," Edward growled.

"Uh, no, you shouldn't,'' Bella counters.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?"

"It's not hard to guess, can't you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around," He says this and I scoff. He sends a heated glare at me through the mirror. If looks could kill a vampire, I would be dead. I smirked at him and sent him a message through my head.

_Huh, pretty boy don't wanna think about those delicious beings he could have ripped into and enjoyed?_

He looked like he would have snapped my neck right then and there.

"Can I call you Eddie?" I asked.

"No," He growled and I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk into the Cullen's house after dropping Bella off at her own house, and everyone stops what they were doing, except Alice and stops walking, Esme stops reading, Rose stops talking to Emmett who stops watching a football game. Alice and Jasper just smile at me, Jasper a little more shyly.

"Edward, you've brought home a friend," Esme smiles and stands up to approach us.

"She's hardly a friend," Edward growls. I smile and affectionately pat him on the shoulder.

"He's in denial. He won't admit it, but he loved my dance in the school cafeteria," I smirk and Edward scowls. Emmett grins and stands up, walking towards me.

"I think half the students enjoyed that. Probably some of the teachers too," he jokes. I laugh and Rose rolls her eyes.

"It was very immature," she starts, but then sends me an amused look. "But it was funny."

"What dance?" Esme wanders.

"Think nothing of it Esme, it was just a small performance Ms. Mathers here did to tease Edward," Jasper says with a smile from his place on the couch. Alice giggles and Carlisle looks amused.

"I seem to remember my son complaining about that little show. You seem to come up a lot in his speeches lately."

"Well, that just proves it! I love you too Eddie!" I cheer and kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widens and he pushes past me and bolts up the stairs.

"Come get me when the parasite leaves!" He slams the door to his room behind him and I laugh along with Emmett and Rose. Alice hops up to me and grabs my shoulders.

"You my friend, have accomplished something no one has ever been able to do!"

"And that is?"

"You broke Edwards cool!"

The next few hours are passed by me hanging out with the Cullens. They've really grown to like me, and I them. While I was playing a street race game with Emmett on the PS3 Edward came down and sulked on the couch, watching us play. Emmett started pouting because I had beat him four times on his own game. Alice was chatting up my ear making plans for Rose, herself, and I to go on a huge shopping trip. I have no idea what happened to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was watching us play intently and smirking every now and then when Emmett would feel the need to shout out in exasperation and anger.

I can't remember the last time I actually felt like a part of a family. Actually that's a lie. I can. It was a long time ago when I made my first vampire friend, Dimitri. We had become the best of friends and at one time, I thought I had loved him. Everything about him was charming. His dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, muscular jaw, and wonderful personality. He was very playful and light hearted. His smile was beautiful and very bright. He fed from humans, but he was very controlled. That is until he met Evangeline.

The pretty woman with perfect dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. The vampire with perfect lips and skin and out going personality. Her only fault was that she didn't know how to love. All she knew was coldness, and hatred. She'd been outcasted far to many times. That is until she rolled into Detroit and met Dimitri.

The two did every thing together and I admit I was jealous. But wouldn't you be to if your best and only friend, that you had fallen in love with, abandoned you for another woman? I felt no real anger for Evangeline. She didn't know what she was doing, what was happening between her and her new found male friend. She didn't know that every day or night that Dimitri came back to our home that he talked about her for hours on end.

Eventually Dimitri and Eva (as we called her) admitted that they loved each other. They would make out in front of me, play and tease each other. I was drowning in their affection for each other. So, with my heart broken, I left my home, my friend, and what was left of my soul behind. I became a hyper vampire, always smiling and laughing around people, but on my own, I was sad, and lonely.

So being here, with this clan, it gives me the sense of happiness again. If I could cry, I would.


	6. Chapter 6

A girl walks into the school, a glare etched onto her face. Her hair is short, black and red, teased in the punk fashion and her make up is black and red, her skin, stark white, but not like a vampires. Her eyes are what are shocking. She is wearing those contacts that make your eyes totally black. No whites showing at all. She wears a red and black plaid skirt with a chain and a black tank top with a red fishnet covering it. She wears lace black finger-less gloves and black combat boots.

All the students stop and stare at her as she marches down the hall. She glares at each of them in hatred as she stalks down the hall and enters a class room, taking Sara's seat. She sits sideways in the seat and rests her elbow on the desk, her chin in her hand. Sara walks into the room, and puts her hands on her hips as she stands in front of her desk.

"Excuse me, I think you're in my seat. Actually, I _know _you're in my seat," Sara says blandly with a raised eyebrow. The girl looks up and smirks at her.

"Go find a new seat. I like this one, in fact, already I think I've grown quite attached."

Sara grins and sits in the empty seat beside hers. She holds her hand out for the new girl to shake. The pale girl smiles tightly and shakes her hand. "I'm Sara."

"Deanna-Lynn, but people call me Dee. Do that and I'll kill you." Sara raises both her eyebrows in amusement.

"Can I call you just Deanna then?" Deanna shrugs.

"Guess so," she replies.

"Girls, class is in session, I would appreciate you turning around, and pay attention," snarls the teacher. Someone is in a bad mood. The rest of the day passes quickly for Sara, Deanna following in tow. Quickly the two are becoming best friends. The scene like girl still glares at everyone who stares, in turn making Sara get some weird looks for being near the new girl.

At lunch they sit together outside under a tree. It's not sunny out, but for once it isn't raining. Deanna is in the middle of telling Sara how she got kicked out of her last school.

"So I was so pissed off at Principle Cart-whore that I set the damned girls bathroom on fire."

"Ha!" Sara laughs and claps her hands in appreciation to the way her new friend handles things. "Cart-whore?"

"Yeah, I've always hated that old hag so I never called her Principle Cartor. I remember this one time when she gave me community service for staring a food fight at breakfast, I mean, who wouldn't, the food was terrible no one wanted to eat it! Anyways, my friend Nick and his girlfriend we in on my schemes most of the time, and gave me a used condom and I put it in Cartor's desk drawer and a bloody tampon in her coffee. It was nasty, and I got suspended and the cops called on me for all of it, and expelled for the bathroom thing, but it was worth it. It explains why I'm here now."

"Yes it does!" Sara laughs. "God, I feel awful for that principle though!" Deanna scoffs.

"Don't," she says coldly. Sara grins and plays with her food. "Are you not going to eat?" Sara shakes her head.

"I don't eat the school's food. Like you said, nasty."

"Actually, this school's food is way better than Lima High School's," She says, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Naw, I like my meat _very _rare," The vampire smirks. Deanna gives her a grossed out look.

"Like, covered in blood rare?"

"Yep," Sara says popping the p. She shifts, disgusted, but then laughs.

"I think we will be great friends."

"Probably," Sara agree's.

"Oh, if you ever see my sister, Nichole, run away...fair warning," she says with a serious expression."She has red hair and dull blue eyes. Also she's in the middle of skinny and chub-tubs. Don't forget the freckles. She has a lot of them. And she has four eyes, glasses."

"Okay...ha," Sara says slowly. After lunch ends they part ways and go through out the rest of the day in boredom. Sara mostly sticks with the Cullen's, but says 'hey' to Bella when they see each other briefly. After school Sara decides to walk instead of riding with Bella. She want's to start getting on her own feet. She goes into a Realtor building and speaks to a woman about apartments.

She finds a couple in a pictures book that she likes fairly well. One is a blue duplex home with white trip and a nice sized, separated porch. A drive way fit for about three cars on the far right side of the building. The duplex is a two bedroom, one bath home with a small living room and small bathroom that tips dangerously close to being cramped, but not quite so. There is no backyard but there is a small yard that would fit maybe a small porch swing in the middle or a small garden with room to lay down and spread out your arms and legs. She's only one person, so she doesn't need much room. She has nothing to her name after all.

The second one she see's that she likes is a four story grey building. There is a small parking lot that could fit 30 cars total, no back yard but a grassy acre that has a park equipped with a nice sized slide and a four person swing, two adult, two baby swings, a tether-ball, and a wooden bench under a shade tree. There isn't anything on the empty rooms, so she has to go to the building to look at them. When she leaves she sighs, next is to find a job. For that she needs to get her fake documents that she used to be enrolled into school, not too hard.

She walks by a hardware store, not interested, an art store, drops an application, a library, drops another application, and then a music store, one she drops another application for and crosses her fingers. She would have the most fun there. Especially since they were playing Marilyn Manson's Fight Song. When she goes back outside, she bumps into a woman that looks like Deanna's sister.

"Sorry...Nichole, right?"

"Um, yes, who are you?" She asks while looking at Sara weirdly.

"Cornholio, I met your sister at school."

"Greeat, Deanna-Lynn's making friends with weirdo's again," she mutters under her breath. Sara acts like she hadn't heard that. "Your parents actually named you that?" She says to the 'younger' girl.

"Yep, I need a teepee for my bung hole!" Sara laughs , deciding not to even try to get Nichole to like her. Sara smirks, proud of herself, and heads back to Bella's house.


End file.
